The Last Time
by cybervaca
Summary: Es el ultimo año y Jesse empiza a sentir cosas raras respecto a Jaden cuando lo ve jugar, y el tambien hacia Jesse O... Los dos se encontraran en una carrera contra el tiempo y la realidad para poder estar juntos.
1. Espiritus Ardientes

Era el ultimo año en la academia de duelos, y en un lugar de tiempo y el espacio habían muchos estudiantes reunidos en una sala de pasatiempo en la academia, entre ellos Jaden y sus amigos. Ahí estaba el dando unas lecciones de duelo y derrotando a gente que creía poder ganarle.

Así se hace aniki! – decía Syrus con emoción

Eso fue muy fácil- dijo Jaden confiado

Te estas volviendo cada día mas engreído- dijo Alexis, apoyada en una pared viendo de lejos

Vamos Alexis, tu sabes que Jaden es el mejor- dijo Syrus

Eso vamos a probarlo – dijo Jesse, acercándose a Jaden y a la mesa

Toda la sala callo en silencio, habían muchas caras expectantes, pero la mayoría apostaba a Jaden, èl miro a Jesse con una cara de reto, y este le se la devolvió.

Ay, por dios otro mas! – Dijo Alexis

Duelo!- gritaron los dos

Bien Jesse, espero que estes preparado para un reto!

Claro que lo estoy – sonrió "demuéstrame en lo que te haz convertido Jay"

Paso largo tiempo, sin que el duelo acabara, a pesar de la calidad del duelo, muchas personas se fueron retirando hasta quedar Alexis, Syrus y ellos.

Vamos chicos, ya es muy tarde- Dijo Alexis regañándolos

Vamos Lex! No te divierte verme ganar? – Dijo Jaiden

Jesse golpeó la mesa

Jaden, te informo que tengo 2100 pts y tu 1000 – dijo con arrogancia

Claro, pero eso cambiara ahora! – le sonrió

Si, si si. Claro Jaden, ya es hora de irse – dijo mientras lo arrastraba hacia la puerta

Ay, no Alexis!! – Dijo mientras trataba de ganarle

Jesse se levanto y tomo a Jaden de la muñeca

Vamos, continuemos esto en otro lugar – dijo con emoción

Prepárate para perder amigo!! – dijo hiperventilado xD

A Syrus no le quedaba mas que ver, desde que llego había sentido celos de Jesse, Jaden ya no era su mejor amigo y lo dejaba constantemente solo.

Bueno chicos, ya me voy – dijo silenciosamente Syrus

Nadie se dio cuenta de su ida, ni a nadie le importo.

Vamos chicos, Jesse, caminamos juntos?- le pregunto Alexis al peli azul

Ah… eso seria bueno, pero tengo un duelo que ganar!- dijo Jesse

Y que tal si lo continúan en tu habitación?? Así caminaremos todos juntos

Solo si a Jay no le molesta :P – Jesse lo miro

Por mi no hay problema, he ganado en peores lugares – dijo regodeándose

A Jesse se molesto un poco, pero sabia que era una broma de su amigo.

Entonces esta dicho, vamos por favor, es demasiado tarde – dijo Alexis casi bostezando

Los tres caminaron hacia los dormitoria azules y luego en una bifurcación se despidieron de Alexis que iba donde los dormitorios de las chicas

Adiós Jaden! – dijo levantando la mano

Nos vemos mañana Alexis

Los dos siguieron caminando, Jaden iba sintiendo la brisa de la noche, refrescándolo y dándole ánimos, Jesse iban con las manos en los bolsillos, algo mas pensativo que su amigo.

Alexis es una buena chica – dijo Jesse mirando a Jaden – ¿que piensas de ella?

Si claro, ella una gran amiga- sonrió Jaden

Jesse le sonrío también, se notaba que Jaden no había captado su indirecta, sabia que Alexis le gustaba Jaden.

Jesse se ánimos mas y reto a Jaden a una carrera, la meta seria su dormitorio. Naturalmente Jesse ganó, pues Jaden no sabia bien cual era la puerta de su dormitorio. Los dos entraron, Jaden se sorprendió, su cuarto no se compraba contra el de su amigo. Jesse tomo unos cojines para que se sentaran y acerco una mesita.

Bueno, continuemos nuestro duelo! – Dijo Jesse mirando a Jaden con emoción

Wuuaauuu! Esto si que es genial – sus ojos estaban totalmente maravillados al ver la hermosura de la habitación, además sentía una gran emoción de jugar contra Jesse - Hagámoslo Jess!

Ambos sacaron sus masos y comenzaron a jugar desde donde quedaron, el duelo tomo mucho tiempo, tanto que los dos estaban teniendo un poco de sueño. Jesse admiraba a su contrincante, tenia un cierto encanto cuando jugaba, algo que no tenia ningún otro duelista, se sientio un poco avergonzado de pensar cosas tan raras sobre su amigo.

Todo esta atmosfera de sueño, pensamientos locos y duelo termino cuando Jaden realizo su ultimo turno.

Neos te atacara directo! – dijo con emoción y ardiendo su espíritu

Oh! Nooo!! No puede ser ¡ - dijo lanzándose de espaldas al suelo

Jesse había perdido Jesse había perdido. Jaden se acerco a su amigo y le hablo cara a cara

Vamos! ese fue un gran duelo amigo - dijo Jaden mientras se alejaba y le tendía la mano

Jaden levanto a su amigo y empezó a ordenar su mazo

Casi logro vencerte! - dijo Jesse mientras apretaba su puño rabiatando - Tenemos que hacerlo otro día de nuevo, Jay!

Te confesare algo, ha sido el mejor duelo de hoy - Dijo Jaden sereno mientras veia sus cartas

Eso era de esperarse - le aclaro Jesse - Fue genial Jaden!! - le sonrió – es diferente luchar contra ti

Lo mismo digo sobre ti, tienes como…. Somos como parecidos en esto de los duelo!! – dijo Jaden algo presionado, no le salian las palabras

Eso dicen!… - dijo Jesse mirando al suelo – creo que es hora de dormir algo, solo quedan como cuatro horas para que amanesca

Uhh! Eso mismo te iba a decir, creo que me quedare dormirdo en clases- Dijo un poco avergonzado

Da igual! – dijo Jesse tumbándose en su cama

Jaden lo siguió. Jesse prosiguió a ponerse su piyama, Jaden solo trataba de dormir, pues no tenia piyama para ponerse xD.

Cada uno durmió desordenadamente en diferentes direcciones. Y asi paso un rato de la noche


	2. ¿Como puede estar pasando?

Unas horas mas tarde … en medio de la noche, una figura redonda y peluda empezaba a moverse por el cuarto.

Kuri, kuri, kuri –escuchaba Jaden en su retazo

No quería abrir los ojos, pero debía hacerlo. Los abrió y vio a Winged Kuriboh

Que sucede Winged Kuriboh?- le pregunto Jaden algo somnoliento

Kuri. Kuri!! – le señalo a Jesse

Vio que el tenia todas las sabanas y Jesse estaba casi al borde de la cama

Jejeje, que cosas – pensó Jaden

Se despertó por completo y se levanto de la cama, y observo a su amigo en las condicione que lo había dejado

Espero que no haya enfermado – pensó Jaden

El brillo de la luna deslizándose a través de las cortinas de una ventana, esa luz bañaba el cuarto en resplandeciente luz

Wua …- lo miró mas detenidamente y pensó – se ve maravilloso, me pregunto si algún dia podre tener ese físico y esa frescura… tiene algo extraño

Al pensar esto Jaden se sonrojo, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera pensando esas cosas sobre su amigo?, pero el encanto que le irradiaba el era mayor que su razón.

Jesse – dijo cabizbajo y en voz baja

Que ocurre, Jaden? – Dijo Jesse – ¿tu tampoco puedes dormir?

Al escuchar la voz de Jesse, se sorprendió y su corazón de detuvo, estaba tan absorto en esa atmosfera que casi se muere al escucharlo, su corazón corrió mas rápido. Jaden respiro hondo y grito:

Ahhh!! Casi me matas del miedo, Jess! – dijo con las manos en su pecho

Jesse rio frescamente mientras se acomodaba con las manos como soporte para su cabeza.

Tienes que admitir que fue gracioso, no? – le dijo a su amigo castaño

Jaden se acerco a la orilla de la cama y se sentó.

No he podido dormir en toda la noche – le confeso Jesse – creo que no tendre un buen día en la academia

Seremos dos! – dijo mas tranquilo Jaden – Debo admitir fue gracioso xD…

Yo crei que dormías todo este tiempo – dijo Jesse mirándolo

Pues eso hacia, hasta que Winged Kuriboh me despertó – Dijo Jaden poniendo una cara de cansancio

Jesse se levanto y se dirigió hacia un balcón , abrió las ventanas y tomo aire

Otra vez a Jaden sentio una extraña sensación frente a su amigo. ¿Sería la luz de la luna?. Jaden empalideció y sintió frio.

Jesse se quedo unos minutos, y cuando decidió entrar vio a Jaden muerto de frio

Jaden, estas bien? – Le preunto extrañado – ase un momento estabas bien

No es nada, Jesse – dijo mientras sacudia su cabeza

Jesse se acerco a él y lo vio palido

Esto no es normal Jay… - dijo preocupado

Se alejo a cerrar la venta

Te digo que estoy bien – dijo seguro, pero todavía con su alma congelada ante él – debió haber sido la corriente de aire cuando abriste la ventana

Eso espero…- Dijo mientras analizaba la situación

Jaden respiro hondo y se levanto también

No ves?? Estoy perfecto Jess – dijo mientras se apoyaba en su hombro para simular una situación normal

Jesse sonrío.

Ya nos tendremos que ir a clases Jay…- dijo Jesse – ¿estas seguro de que quieres asistir?

Pues claro! Estoy de lo mejor!, de hecho iré a trotar ahora mismo! – Dijo Jaden mientras se retiraba de la habitación

Nos vemos! – dijo Jesse

Se cerro la puerta, Jaden se había ido

Debe ser normal de él, aunque estaba muy cansado…- dijo pensante – mmm… Jaden…

Con Jaden… en realidad no estaba trotando, estaba corriendo a su habitación, toda esa noche había sido muy loca para el, no quería pensar en nada.

Ay por dios!! – decía mientras corria.

Llego a su habitación y se cambio de ropa (jajaja, a la misma). Se vio al espejo, todo estaba normal.

Jajajaja! ¡No se que haya ocurrido!, pero ahora estoy perfecto – sonrio muy alegre

Se retiro a sus clases.

Era le primera hora y… Jesse paso al lado del puesto de Jaden, èl estaba durmiendo, mas bien parecía un muerto

Syrus, pásaselo a Jaden por favor - Le dijo mostrándole el mazo de Jaden

Syrus lo tomo, un poco enojado

Gracias, … Jesse – decía tomandolo

Jesse se fue a su puesto

Y asi paso todas las horas de clases, Jaden seguía "durmiendo como un muerto", en el almuerzo casi despierta, pero solo alcanzo a recibir su mazo y se desplomo de nuevo.

Syrus miro a los alrededores y también vio a Jesse durmiendo (como persona normal). Concluyo que ellos dos habían terminado su duelo y se desvelaron juntos, aun que le doliera decírselo a si mismo, estaba celoso…

Syrus puso una cara de odio infinito

Que ocurre, soldado? – era Hassleberry

No lo se, pero yo me voy – Dijo molesto parándose de la mesa

Ehh!! Espera Syrus!! – dijo miestras salió corriendo tras él

Pasaron algunos minutos y Jesse despertó, estaba sentado solo en una esquina, todos los alumnos que pasaban lo miraban. Se levanto y fue hacia Jaden, se sento, no podía dejar a su amigo solo. Lo observo, se veía horrible!!

Debe ser por lo de anoche – dijo mientras se recostaba en la mesa.

Paso el tiempo y nadie les aviso que ya habían entrado a clases, Jaden se despertó de sobresalto e inquieto, pues no sabia donde estaba, miro a sus lado y vio a Jesse que estaba durmiendo. Al verlo se le vinieron muchos pensamientos a la cabeza, pero ya no le perturbaban.

Jesse… Jesse… despierta – dijo mientras lo movía suavemente de un lado a otro

Que ocurre? … - respondió Jesse a su llamado.

Nos perdimos las clases!- le grito Jaden

Quuueee?? – dijo Jesse levantadose y volviéndose loco – teniamos examen!!

Mira el lado bueno, no estábamos en condiciones de darlo – dijo sonriendo algo avergonzado

Tienes razón Jay…- dijo mas tranquilo – debe ser el sueño que me esta afectando, da igual la calificación que obtendremos por no presentaros – sonrió – creo que este es el momento perfecto Jaden!, te reto a un duelo!!

Eso esperaba que lo dijeras amigo! – dijo mientras sacaba su mazo.

Revolvieron sus mazos y comenzaron a jugar, era un juego mágico, ambos reían y bromeaban, ese encanto de Jaden, era lo mas le perturbaba a Jesse.

¿Porque? ¿Porque siento esto?... ¿Jaden? – Pensaba Jesse – Tiene un encanto que me atrae hacia él, su forma de jugar … esos ojos tan ardientes… su decisión… Jaden … - Suspiró hondo .

Vamos Jess! – es tu turno – dijo alegre

Jesse despertó de su trance y se sonrojo

Claro!! … mi turno!! – dijo avergonzado – ¿por que nunca me puedo concentrar con Jaden? – pensó

Jajajajaja!, eso fue gracioso amigo, ¿en que planeta estabas? – Le bromeó al peli azul

Muy gracioso Jaden, un consejo, te dediques a la comedia XD – le dijo como respuesta – pues aquí a mi moviento!!

El juego sigui asi, Jesse muy despistado, de hecho ni siquiera sabia bien que cartas tenia en las manos, Jaden percataba algo extraño en su amigo y lo atribuyo a la mala noche que había pasado

El duelo había terminado y claro, gano Jaden, el pobre de Jesse seguía en sus pensamientos.

Vaya, Jess, creo que no estabas muy concentrado- Dijo Jaden

Jesse no dijo nada y miro al suelo

No me vengas a decir que estas celoso de mis constantes victorias? – le bromeo, sabia que Jesse no era de esos

No ocurre nada Jaden, es solo.. el cansancio – dijo de forma indiferente a su amigo

Jesse estaba en una especie de trance, ¿Cómo era posible de que hubiera perdido de nuevo por lo mismo, por culpa de esos ojos tan ardientes que lo dejaban totalmente alucinado.

Vamos Jess, no pasa nada – le dijo con calidez Jaden y le tendio la mano

Jesse la acepto, se dieron un apretón de manos. Jaden sintió de nuevo una sensación extraña recorrer su cuerpo, casi como la de anoche

Fue un gran duelo Jaden! – dijo algo mas tranquilo

Lo mismo digo! – Guiño un ojo, un poco inseguro – para la próxima estate mas atento

Claro Jaden! – dijo con animos Jesse mientras soltaba la mano de su amigo

De repente suena el estomago de Jaden

Jajajajajaja! Suena como si tuvieras hambre, Jay!! – dijo riéndose Jesse

La verdad, es que si – dijo un poco avergonzado

Entonces nos vemos? Iras a comer? – dijo con un aire triste Jesse

Mmm.. – pensó Jaden – Quieres venir a comer a mi dormitorio? – dijo un poco nervioso

Pues claro!, y que esperamos, vamos enseguida! – Dijo levantándose de la mesa – Yo también estoy muerto de hambre

Los dos se encaminaron al dormitorio de Jaden.


	3. ¿Este sentimiento?

Ya era el atardecer, y el sol se disponía a juntarse con el mar. Jaden miraba a Jesse mientras este le contaba cosas de su vida, lo único que hacia Jaden era asintir con cabeza, pues de nuevo se estaba sonrojando al verlo con la luz de los cielos

¿Cómo puede esto estar pasando? ¿Sera la luz del atardecer?... ¿y por que Jesse, será que somos muy igual?, quizás me estaré reflejando en el? – pensaba Jaden

Estaban al frente del dormitorio de Jaden, el abrió la puerta y pasaron los dos adentro.

Bueno Jess… no tengo mucho que ofrecerte – dijo un poco apenado y sonrojado mientras buscaba algo e hirviendo agua– solo tengo fideos

Da igual, me muero de hambre –dijo con una sonrisa

Jaden fue hacia su amigo con los fideos con agua caliente, cuando vio la sonrisa de Jesse, quedo anonadado, su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido.

Jajaja – rio nerviosamente y sonrojado – toma Jess!

Gracias – dijo mientras lo recibió

Jaden se sento y vio a Jesse con una mirada de reojo, estaba tan extraño el castaño que no sabia bien que debía hacer. ¿Le debería decir a su amigo que le pasaban cosas con el? O quizás si se lo dijera huiría de el y arruinaría la amistad entre ellos, estas dudas tenían loco a Jaden

Sin que se diera cuanta, Jesse le lanzo una mirada fulminante cuando justo Jaden lo observaba de reojo, se le apretó el estomago y lo miro directamente mientras se sonrojaba

Te sucede algo Jaden? – le pregunto de nuevo con esa mirada tan seductora

Jaden sintió escalofríos, ¿que le pasaba a él? , ¿y a Jesse? Se habría dado cuenta de lo que sentía él? ¿Acaso Jesse también…?

Jajajajaja, vamos Jaden, no tienes por que avergonzarte, están excelentes estos fideos – le dijo Jesse casi burlándose de la vergüenza de Jaden

Jaden cayo, estaba tan avergonzado… no sabia que decir, solo estaba concentrado comiendo los fideos

Es tan inocente, pero tan seguro de lo que siente, tan… decidido y fuerte – pensó Jesse – No pensé que fuera tan fácil cohibirte, Jaden – dijo Jesse mientras le tocaba el hombre

Ya … - dijo Jaden algo nervioso – no es ess-o … es que tenia mucha hambre! – Jaden había dicho una estupidez

Jajajaja! – rio Jesse - no me engañas Jay!, podrás haberme ganado en los duelos, pero fuera de ellos eres como una ratita para mi

Quee?? – se levanto Jaden, eso había enardecido su espíritu – como que una ratita?? – dijo molesto y casi pegándole a su amigo

Jaja, solo bromeaba amigo :P – sonrió – era lo mejor para matar al silencio – dijo mientras se metía unos fideos por la boca

Jaden se calmo y se volvió a sentar, solo quedo un poco sonrojado.

Yo… se que no eres una ratita, Jay – dijo seriamente mirándolo – en esos momentos en que yo no estuve, tu fuiste muy fuerte y decidido

Jaden se sorprendió, Jasse se refería al incidente del año pasado con Jubel

Fuiste muy valiente – le confeso Jesse

Mmm… - Jaden callo, no quería recordar esas cosas, ni menos escuchar la voz de Jubel ahora – Eso es obvio, no podía quedarme asi

Gracias – le dijo Jesse

Los dos se quedaron callados, Jesse había metido la pata xD . Derrepente tocan la puerta, Jaden se para abrir; eran Syrus, Hassleberry y Chazz.

Hola amigos! – dijo Jaden un poco mas sereno

Hola Jay! – dijo syrus feliz

Pasaron adentro, cuando vieron que también estaba Jesse, este estaba mas retraído, para alegría de Syrus.

Se perdieron el Examen – dijo Hassleberry – creo que los calificaron con lo mas bajo

Jajaja, no importa! El próximo será mejor! – dijo sereno Jaden

Solo eso le ocurre a los perdedores como ustedes – dijo arrogantemente Chazz – ni siquiera se por que estoy con ustedes ¡ O –dijo cruzándose de brazos

Y Jay!!, ¿ que hace Jesse aquí? – le pregunto Syrus a Jaden

Bueno… los dos estábamos comiendo – sonrió – ¿no es cierto Jess? – le pregunto al peli azul

Jesse solo levanto la mano

Ja! , se ve que la estaban pasando de lujo – dijo en tono sarcástico Chazz

Nosotros vinimos a ver si estabas bien, como no parecías muy sano pensamos que quizás podias estar enfermo soldado- dijo el dinosaurio

Todo esta perfecto – dijo Jesse sonriendo forzadamente, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ellos – solo necesitábamos descansar.

Jaden! Si quieres te puede ayudar para el próximo examen! – dijo emocionado Syrus a su amigo

Eso seria genial Syy! – dijo emocionado

Jesse levanto una ceja, sabia que a Syrus le pasaba algo raro, y creía que esta era una de sus tretas

Syrus y Jaden rieron y conversaron, miestras Jesse hablaba con los demás chichos. Syrus cada vez mas alejaba a Jaden de Jesse

Vaya! No puedo creer que nos graduaremos este año – dijo Hassleberry algo consternado

Ah! Eso era lo que quería, por fin le demostrare al mundo quien es Chazz – dijo orgulloso de si mismo

A Jesse le vino un sentimiento de angustia

A ver estado con ustedes a sido genial amigos – dijo Jesse un poco avergonzado – desearía que no llegara el tiempo de la graduación. – los miro mas serios – pero se que es un gran paso para ustedes y espero que les sirva en sus vidas esta experiencia en la academia

El dinosaurio Hassleberry casi rompe en llanto, era algo para lo que no estaba listo aún.

Bueno ya me voy amigos, estoy muy agotado – dijo sereno Jesse

Se despidió de Chazz y Hassleberry y se acerco a la puerta, la abrió y le se despidió de Jaden

Nooo! Espera Jesse!! Ahí algo que..!! – grito antes de que se fuera

Pero ya era tarde, se había marchado, para el contento de Syrus ¬¬, Jaden intento seguirlo, pero Syrus se lo impidió

Ya déjalo, Jaden! No oíste que estaba cansado – le dijo serio – además… no haz estado mucho tiempo conmigo – dijo con un aire algo triste

Calma Sy!! – dijo algo apenado, Jesse ya se había ido

Bueno, nosotros nos vamos – dijo Chazz – nos veremos mañana Jaden! – le dijo en un tono de reto

Adiós soldado! – dijo el dinosaurio – vienes Syrus?

Estabien – dijo Syrus, ya había cumplido su objetvo – nos vemos aniki!

Los tres se retiraron y Jaden quedo solo, se sintió muy mal, sentía un vacio en su pecho, era la ausencia de algo que lo tenia. De repente sintió la voz de Jubel

Jaden, Nos estés asi, tu sabes que no necesitas a nadie mas que nosotros – le dijo Jubel

Ya, por favor dejame en paz – dijo acostándose en su cama y viendo los palillos con que había comido Jesse

Como es posible de que me trates así? – dijo acercándose a él – después de todo lo que e hecho por ti amor

Por favor, dejame solo…- le rogo Jaden – necesito pensar…

En que?, ¿acaso ese muchacho esta ocupando tus pensamientos?, ¿donde estoy yo Jaden? – le dijo enojada - ¿tu sabes que eso no puede ser?

Ya dejame en paz!! – grito y comenzó a llorar Jaden

Jubel se sintió muy herida y se marcho

Jaden estaba acurrucado en su cama llorando, esto ya lo tenia loco, como era posible que ya su otra "alma" se hubiera enterado de lo que sentía por Jesse, si lo había ocultado tan bien…

¿Por que Jesse!! – pregunto al aire gritando – ¿por que tiene que ser un hombre?,¿ por que?, esto no puede ser, Jaden!!- se reprocho

Pensaba que era tan raro y retorcido todo esto, ya no quería salir de la habitación nunca mas… se sentía extraño y repulsivo, pero sabia que tendría que salir en algún momento, no valía la pena llorar, no solucionaría nada. Tenia que hacer algo…!!

Paro de llorar y se levanto de la cama

No puedo negar lo que estado sintiendo – dijo en voz baja

Agarro su chaqueta ( en algún momento se la habrá sacado xD), abrió la puerta y salió corriendo hacia fuera.


	4. Un Deseo Prohibido

Era de noche, corría un viento fuerte… estaba empezando a llover, y pequeñas gotas caían en los cabellos de Jaden. Él estaba corriendo, se sentía tan abrumado por sus sentimientos, que no podía controlarse. Detuvo su marcha y comenzó a llover más fuerte.

Vamos, Jaden! – dijo para animarse - ¿Qué es lo que te esta pasando?

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar un poco las dudas y también el agua.

Se había decidido, corrió hasta la dirección de los dormitorios azules, cuando llego al vestíbulo, un hombre lo intento detener, pero Jaden le lanzo una mirada matadora, al estilo Haou ^^, y este se sintió tan intimidado que lo dejo pasar sin problema.

Bien- dijo mientras desaceleraba el paso – la habitación de Jesse, …creo que esta –Dijo parado al frente de una puerta.

Toco la puerta, su corazón latío sorprendentemente rápido y fuerte a la espera de verlo, pero para la mala suerte de Jaden…salió Jim con Shirley!!! xD

Oh, dios!!! – dijo Jaden horrorizado – ¿donde esta la habitación de Jesse?

Jajaja!- rio Jim – es al lado.

Le señalo la habitación, Jaden le pidió disculpas y despidió rápido, camino hacia la otra puerta, su corazón de nuevo comenzó a latir a mil por hora.

Aquí estamos Jay! – se dijo a el mismo.

"Toc-toc", toco Jaden la puerta, sintió que quería sacar todo lo que tenia dentro de si, se sintió aliviado de haber tocado a la puerta de Jess. Pero cuando escucho a la voz de el diciendo que ya iba, sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo de nuevo. Se abrió la puerta, y esta vez era Jesse.

Jaden!! – se sorprendió - ¿Qué haces aquí? , ¡Estas todo mojado, ven entra.

Jaden no dijo nada y Jesse lo hizo pasar, de nuevo en esa habitación, había un aire que tenia el alma de Jaden tan intranquila. Jesse buscaba una toalla para pasarle, mientras se preguntaba que rayos hacia Jaden en su cuarto. Jaden se sentó en un sofá que había por ahí. Su corazón, era lo único que sentía…

Jess… yooo…!! – trataba de decirle algo a su amigo.

Jesse camino hacia donde se encontraba el castaño, lo observo detenidamente y noto que se encontraba algo perturbado, se preocupo por su amigo.

Que ocurre Jay? – pregunto Jesse con la toalla en las manos Jesse comenzó a pasársela por el cabello, al hacer esto Jaden se sintió menos presionado.

¿Que rayos ocurre Jaden? – pensaba Jesse mientras le secaba el cabello - ¿por que me haces esto? Hace un momento no te importo que me alejara de ti … y ahora vienes aquí…. Mientras decía esas cosas, Jesse se puso todo rojo, ¡¡¡otra través estaba pensando así de su amigo!!!, pero ya sabia lo que sentía hacia Jaden, y no lo podía negárselo más a el mismo.

Gracias Jesse – dijo algo apenado Jaden.

No hay de que – dijo sonrojado Jesse, mientras hacia un lado la toalla.

Se sentó en el suelo y observo a Jaden, si, ahí estaba ese chico.

¿Y a que se debe tu visita? – dijo sereno y fresco el peli azul – ya casi me iba a dormir :P.

Jess… tu… lo siento… por lo de Syrus, creo que se siente algo celoso de nosotros – dijo Jaden, tratando de evitar la mirada de su amigo.

Jesse se sorprendió - ¿Entonces vienes a pedirme disculpas? – le pregunto a su amigo.

¡¡Claro!! - dijo Jaden algo nervioso y mirándolo.

Jesse sonrió y se acerco un poco a Jaden, quien se lanzo un poco mas atrás Jesse…

Yooo…- dijo apenado y sonrojado el castaño – quiii- eroo deciiirte al-gooo!…

Jaden, yo también… - cerro los ojos y sintió su rostro sonrojarse otra vez - Aquí estamos, Jaden, al borde del infierno, si quieres ven y sígueme – pensó Jesse mientras tenia los ojos cerrados y buscaba la mano de Jaden.

¿¡Como!? Jesse… rayos… yo quiero estar contigo… espero que tu también… – pensó Jaden, cuando sintió la mano de Jesse tomando la de él. A esto Jaden ya no vacilo más y se acerco también a su amigo, su otra mano busca el hombro de Jesse y se apoyo en el.

Por favor – dijo Jaden en un susurro – hazlo realidad A Jesse se le acelero el corazón, y fue en busca del labio de su amigo.

Jaden …- susurro Jesse.

Y los dos amigos, ahora estaban unidos boca a boca, en un apasionado beso, Jesse, se acerco aun más a Jaden, ya que el estaba en el suelo.

Por fin, Jesse, puedo ser libre de mis culpas – pensó Jaden mientras lo besaban.

Jesse detuvo con el beso y le saco la chaqueta (ya que estaba muy mojada ¬¬), los dos se miraron y sonrieron mirándose. Jesse se subió al sofá y comenzó a darle besos a Jaden por el cuello hasta legar a su boca. Jaden lo abrazo y con suavidad le mordió la oreja a Jesse, el se sonrojo todo y Jaden sonrió.

Por fin… - dijo Jaden descansando encima del cuerpo de Jesse - ¿ es todo real Jesse? ¿ como ocurrió?

Otra vez la luz de la luna entraba por la habitación y llegaba hacia eses dos chicos, pero esta vez los dos estaban apenados y sonrojados uno frente al otro, los dos se sentirían ¿"enamorados"?.

Claro, Jay, esto es real y muy hermoso,- dijo mientras le acariciaba los cabellos – no se de tu parte, pero siempre cuando te veía jugar un duelo, tenias un encanto tan atrayente… cada duelo en que te veía ganar se albergaba en mi un sentimiento extraño y cada vez mas grande hacia ti y tus ojos. – le confeso el ojos esmeralda.

Pero, ¿esto será correcto?... que dirán los demás cuando se enteren – dijo Jaden confundido. – ¿esto no es normal?

Jesse se puso de pie y se aparto de él, el castaño no entendía que le ocurría, Jaden lo miro con preocupación y algo de angustia.

¿Tu sabes que esto no es normal?, ¿verdad? , …¿no te lo estuviste negando por largo tiempo, mientras te morías de ganas por verme? – le pregunto a Jaden – tu sabes que esto no puede ser – lo miró.

Jaden sintió como si le destrozaran el corazón, que es lo que acababa de decir Jesse, ¿Qué no podía ser?. ¿Qué no pidian estar juntos?

¿Entonces por que me besaste?, ¿acaso estabas jugando conmigo? – comenzó a entristecerse, se sentía engañado y profundamente dañado – ¡es esto realidad!, por favor no me alejes de ti – se acerco a su "amigo", Jesse lo acepto y se sintió mal por dentro, ¿Cómo había sido tan duro con Jaden?.No era su intención hacerle sentir mal.

Es un deseo prohibido – susurro Jesse – no te sientas mal – le sonrió.

¿Significa que si podemos estar juntos? – pregunto sollozando y ruborizado Jaden.

Pues claro ¡ - le dijo guiñándole un ojo

Jaden sentía mucha emoción, pero no quería parecer un idiota, asi que se limito a guiñarle también.

Prepárate para una vida con Jess! – le dijo a su amigo que ardía de alegría.

Jaden sintió que la vida de nuevo había vuelto a su cuerpo, que los sueños podían cumplirse y que podría estar con alguien y no lastimarlo. Quizás seria el momento de decirle todo a Jesse pensó el ingenuo castaño.

Jesse… yo… creo que estoy enamorado de ti .. – dijo algo ruborizado y un poco inseguro

A Jesse se le acelero el ritmo de se corazón , ¿Enamorado? … el todavía no sabia bien que sentía por Jaden. Se sintió algo incomodo y Jaden lo noto y su semblante cambio a uno amargo. Jesse lo abrazo y le sugirió una idea

Quédate esta noche conmigo, Jaden – le sugirió con una mirada que mato a Jaden.

Jaden estaba de todos colores… y asintió con la cabeza.

Eso significa…? – pregunto Jaden

¿¡¡Como crees!!?, claro que si no te molesta …– le bromeo Jesse – haremos lo que tu quieras esta noche.

Jaden fue hacia él y lo empujo, Jesse cayo en la cama y Jaden se lanzo sobre de él.

Avísame cuando la noche se haya ido – le dijo el encantado castaño a su príncipe.

Jesse le respondió con una sonrisa cómplice.


End file.
